durisfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaver
Reaver = Reavers are a unique mix of both warrior and spell-caster. They have left behind their sorcerer profession, and have instead turned to the powers of the old gods, studying their ways and natures. As such, they have forgotten much of their old spells in preference of their new direction, however they still retain some core spells from their forgotten pasts. In their thirst for further power, they also too have looked at the ways of warriors to enhance their abilities and have training their bodies and minds to gain physical battle skills to enhance their offensive capacity. Equipment usage Like all classes on Duris, Reavers have their own specific item restrictions. They do however have quite a wide range of equipment options being able to utilize to some extent, both the weaponry and armor of warriors along with the magical garb of a spellcaster. See also * Reaver Skills Allowed races *Drow Elf *Orc *Githyanki *Shade *Phantom *Drider Innate abilities None. Specializations Ice Reaver Flame Reaver Shock Reaver Earth Reaver Specialization Ice reaver = The Ice Reaver follows the path of the freezing cold and ice magic of the world. As they are also not hearty fighters, they have attuned their spellcasting to align themselves with the evil deities of ice and cold, and this alignment grants them some very powerful spells by which to magically enhance their fighting prowess. While not as graceful or as fluid in combat as the Flame or Shock Reavers, they tend to have the ability to inflict much larger damage, at a slower rate. Ice Reavers prefer to bludgeon their foes to death. Skills ; 30th Level: 1h Bludgeon - Improved ; 53rd Level: 2h Bludgeon - Improved (pulse penalty) Spells ; 4th Circle: Frost Bolt ; 6th Circle: Coldshield ; 8th Circle: Cold Snap ; 10th Circle: Ice Storm ; 11th Circle: Thryms Icerazor ; 12th Circle: Kostchtchies Chilling Implosion Flame reaver = The Flame Reaver has mastered the use of fire and it shows in their abilities. They gain the power to shroud themselves in fire and to unleash fireballs by drawing upon the power of their flaming swords. They may also tap into the fiery shroud surrounding them to send out waves of incendiary clouds at their opponents, though this will drain the shroud until it finally dissipates. Flame reavers favor 1 and 2 handed swords and 1 and 2 handed flailing weapons such as whips and flails. Innate Abilities ; 31th level: Protection From Fire ; 31st level: Pyrokinesis Skills ; 30th Level: 1h Slashing - Improved ; 30th Level: 1h Misc - Flails, Whips ; 51st Level: 2h Slashing (pulse penalty) ; 53rd Level: 2h Misc - Flails, Whips (pulse penalty) Spells ; 4th circle: Flameburst ; 5th circle: Burning Hands ; 7th circle: Fireshield ; 10th circle: Firestorm, Immolate ; 11th circle: Ilienze's Flaming Sword ; 12th circle: Cegilune's Searing Blade Shock reaver = The Shock Reaver follows the path of the storm, harnessing the power of light- ning, but more in the fashion of an arcane spell caster, and less in tune with nat- ure. Although they are still very frail fighters, the powers granted to them from the strength of lightning greatly increases their fighting speed and finesse, at the cost of pure fighting strength. However, the blinding speed and shock factor of their combat easily makes up for this weakness. Shock reavers excel with 1 handed swords, 1 handed axes and daggers. Skills ; 30th Level: 1h Slashing - Improved (swords and axes) ; 51st Level: 1h Piercing - Improved Spells ; 5th circle: Shocking Grasp ; 6th circle: Lightning Shield ; 7th circle: Lightning Bolt ; 8th circle: Haste ; 9th circle: Call Lightning ; 10th circle: Lightning Ring ; 11th circle: Lliendils Stormshock ; 12th circle: Stormcallers Fury Base Class Skills Reaver skills = The following is a list of all the skills available to the Reaver class. Skills ; 1st level: 1h slashing, Bandage, Carve, Climb, Dodge, Double Attack, Kick, Dual Wield, Fishing, Mine, Mount, Retreat, Scribe, Switch Opponents ; 10th level: Sorcerous Spell Knowledge ; 11th level: Blindfighting, Quick Chant ; 18th level: Parry ; 21st level: Meditate ; 26th level: Riposte ; 51th level: Triple Attack Spells ; 2nd Circle: Magic Missile ; 3rd Circle: Chill Touch, Detect Magic ; 4th Circle: Sleep ; 5th Circle: Baladors Protection ; 6th Circle: Ray of Enfeeblement ; 7th Circle: Ferrix Precision ; 8th Circle: Dispel Magic, Kanchelsis Fury ; 9th Circle: Eshabalas Vitality, Feeblemind ; 11th Circle: Bigbys Clenched Fist